


Funeral

by stupid1end



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Other, ангст, мастурбация, ненависть/любовь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid1end/pseuds/stupid1end
Summary: В этой самой комнате этого самого убежища, Монаган предал забвению все свои чувства.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 5





	Funeral

Как же ему хотелось сломать его. Он выслеживал каждый его шаг, каждый неровный вздох. Он знал, когда и где тот оступился и упал, уже мастерски придумывая, как бы избавиться от пригорка, виноватого в этом. Каждый шаг заставлял огонек гнева в его груди разгореться в настоящее пламя. Он исписывал его именем стены, желая всем своим нутром докричаться до него, остановить, сравнять с землей все рвение и отвагу, потушить этот благой огонь, разжигающий настоящие лесные пожары. 

Хиггс хотел сломать Сэма Портера Бриджеса. 

Он бы начал с его тела. Изучил бы от пяток до самой макушки, прошелся ладонями по не уложенным волосам, сжимая темные прядки, натягивая, заставляя самого Сэма откинуть голову назад, демонстрируя мускулистую шею, по которой сам Хиггс бы провел языком, собирая капельки холодного пота, пробуя на вкус. Он бы прижался к немного заросшим щекам, покусывая мочку уха, на которое бы после нашептал слова, заставляющие Портера только еще больше нервничать, бояться за собственную жизнь, а не жизни никчемных смертных людишек. Сэм бы оказался настоящей игрушкой в руках манипулятора Монагана. Он бы свел ладони на все той же шее, со всей силой сдавливая сонную артерию, смотрел бы, как медленно закатываются светлые глаза, как мужчина тщетно ловил ртом капли кислорода, давясь собственными слюнями и языком. В своих фантазиях о Сэме Хиггс никогда не давал ему и шанса на сопротивление, а если и давал доминировать, то только с виду, на деле оплетая Бриджеса тонкой паучьей паутиной. К слову, думал о Легендарном Доставщике Хиггс наверное слишком много, однако никто не учил его морали и личному такту, потому наедине с самим собой, когда его захлестывали чувства, он не видел тормозов, которых, похоже, у него и вовсе не было. Эта дрянь, которую люди прозвали "эмоции" часто захватывали разум террориста, настолько, что он даже давал себе передышку от исследований его дражайшего врага, коим он считал Сэма, ведь ненавидел всем нутром.

Не вставая со скрипучего стула, Хиггс начинал говорить с самим собой.  
– Хей, Сэмми, почему ты так стараешься? Думаешь, что если они будут счастливы, ты отложишь неминуемое? – смотрит прямо на свежую распечатку его лица, проводя кончиками пальцев по шероховатой бумаге, – Ну же, Сэм, ответь мне, прекрати уж наконец брыкаться, ты не способен остановить ее! – под конец монолога парень уже чуть ли не кричит на фотографию, сжимая ее в трясущихся руках. Бесполезно, Сэм бы не услышал его.

Хиггсу стоило давно признать, что он помешан на Портере. Как на личности, как на всеобщем герое, как о собственном враге. В какой же именно момент он перешел от слежки ради выгоды до слежки из собственного беспокойства? Сэм Портер Бриджес. Солнце для всех людей, что не знали правды. Даже для Монагана он стал солнцем, чьи лучи благодетели он яростно ненавидел. И понять, что такого в нем нашла сама Амелия, Хиггс не мог. Или делал вид, что не мог.

В следующий раз, после попытки натравить на Портера БТ, он продолжает рассматривать фотографию, но в этот раз молча, с какой-то скорбью во взгляде. Сейчас на нем не было ни единой маски, за которыми он привык прятаться, ни капли ехидства или заигрывания не было в его лице, лишь искренняя тоска. Шумно выдыхает через рот и направляется к лежанке, около которой было раскинуто несколько книг и пустая пачка из-под пиццы. Та с тихим скрипом проваливается под его весом, Хиггс закрывает глаза, скрывая их локтем руки. И вновь перед его глазами образ Сэма. Эти сжатые губы, грубо сведенные брови и серьезный, с долей ненависти взгляд. Весь этот вид будил в нем эти самые чувства, которые хотелось скорее откашлять и выплюнуть как черную жижу, стекающую с Тварей. Чуть больше мыслей о всеобщем спасителе, и вот в желудке уже связывается узел, отдающий спазмом по всему телу. Дышать становится тяжело, Хиггс переворачивается к стенке и скручивается в клубок. Может быть, не будь он террористом и виновником всех бед Бриджеса, это даже выглядело бы мило. Однако для себя он выглядел исключительно жалко.

Отмеряет мысли о нем как по граммам героин, вводит постепенно, если переборщить вновь взорвется яростью. Рука уже сама по привычке тянется к мешковатым штанам, что Хиггс носил исключительно в бункере. В такой бы вещи он бы ни за что не появился перед Сэмом. Да и в таком виде. Немного медлит с ширинкой, словно не уверен в том, что делает, хотя это был его не первый раз. И возможно, что не последний. Пропускает выдох, судорожно задыхаясь от стыда и личного непринятия ситуации. И вот, рука уже сжимает полу-вставший член, массируя большим пальцем головку. Низ живота начинает приятно тянуть и гореть, парень сжимает челюсть, тихо скуля как, почти что, избитая собака. Насколько же он был жалок сейчас, раз умудрился снова возбудиться от мыслей о своем враге. К черту. Когда он один, он мог позволить себе быть жалким, не скрываться за золотой маской.

Несколько секунд выдержки и вот уже изворотливые пальцы скользят по плоти, натягивая чувствительную кожу. Хиггс даже перестал стараться сдерживаться, пошло и бесстыдно постанывая, сжимая пальцы на ногах, то и дело елозя на шуршащей койке, виляя задом. Ох, какое бы Шоу мог устроить Хиггс, если бы попал прямо в постель к Бриджесу. Может быть он бы даже и устроил, не будь в личной комнате мужчины столько приблуд слежения, благодаря которым, просто так, к слову, Монаган и знал так много о Портере. Хотя бы один факт, что тот корчил рожи перед зеркалом чего стоил. Ах, Бриджес, Бриджес, на что же ты надеялся, пытаясь строить мосты? О чем ты думал, когда так слепо выполнял порученную работу, принимая роль «спасителя»? По телу проходит судорога и вот спустя пару мгновений, жмуря глаза, он кончает в руку, после опуская липкую ладонь на каучуковую натянутую простынь, не заботясь о чистоте. Физическое напряжение было спущено, браво, однако в душе все ежовыми иглами кололо, давая лишь секунду на передышку и отдых.

В следующий раз они встретятся далеко не в грезах Хиггса, в следующий раз Сэма вновь будут водить вокруг прытких пальцев, в следующий раз Хиггс вновь проиграет ему. И он знал это. Ведь все в любом случае закончилось бы именно так, сколько бы они не тянули, бегая друг за другом, сколько бы террорист не запугивал и потешался над курьером, все закончится на Берегу. 

Берегу, где он похоронит все свои желания, мечты, маски. 

Берегу, где они вместе похоронят человечество.


End file.
